User blog:The Ivy Raven/Gone Wrong (27)
Running Time 231.03.30 | 6:58 a.m. In the early morning Newt jumped on the spot and stretched his muscles. He was ready for his first day in the Maze after his meeting with the Griever. He shook his head. No, he wasn't ready, not as such. 'Scared' was the better word. He knew the Griever would haunt him forever. But he was a Runner. It was his bloody job, and he'd fulfil it. Next to his friend Minho he stood with his backpack strapped to his back, waiting for the doors to open. Being a Runner was indeed a dangerous job, and Minho, the Keeper of the Runners, had decided that Newt would run with him until he himself said otherwise. He probably did not yet trust Newt's freshly healed leg. Or maybe he saw the fear in his friend's eyes. But Newt mastered the run to the farthest edge of the Maze and back to the Glade without any sign of weakness. If Kat had hoped that she'd be free soon she was mistaken. Nick was adamant about her staying in the slammer. Newt had dared to ask him about the matter, and the leader left no doubt that he had enough of the girl's escapades. So Newt visited her again in the evening. He told her about his day in the Maze; and Kat absorbed his words like a sponge, eager to hear everything. Once he finally refrained from hiding information but met her at eye level the girl turned out to be not only nice and witty, but a perspicacious dialogue partner. But a day spent with running through the Maze had worn him out, and he soon wished her a good night. This time he was prepared. After a few steps he stopped and listened. Nothing. After several moments that to him seemed like an eternity he decided to now really go to bed. And then he heard it. A few notes, but then the melody was stopped short. Then whispered words. Newt strained his ears to understand… “Abide with m…” A pause. Then the tune was picked up again, and this time she added the words to it. He had been right. It was a song. “Abide with me; fast falls the eventide…” She hummed the rest of the song; maybe she couldn't remember the words. His heart cramped. And his mind raced, though he didn't wanted it to. He wanted to cherish the feeling of home he connected with that tune. And he wanted to believe that she meant him, that she wanted him to stay with her. His feet carried him quietly back to the slammer. But at the same time he thought: Of course she can't remember the words. How can she remember a song at all? She started the verse again, and this time she remembered more words: “Abide with me; fast falls the eventide. The darkness deepens, Lord, with me abide.” Newt grimaced. She had not meant him. Of course not. Stupid to think that she had. It was… some sort of prayer or something. Not making the tiniest noise he returned to his room. Category:Blog posts